darkmatterfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fichier:DARK MATTER Season 3, Episode 10 Sneak Peek SYFY
Description On Dark Matter season 3, episode 10: When Victor calls, it's Android (and Six and Two) to the rescue! Subscribe To SYFY ►► http://po.st/SYFYsub Watch More Dark Matter ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreDarkMatter Watch full episodes of Dark Matter ►► http://po.st/DarkMatterepisodes DARK MATTER | Season 3, Episode 10: Built, Not Born The Android’s past is uncovered as the crew must seek out her creator. She isn’t what they expected. More About Dark Matter: The crew of a derelict spaceship is awakened from stasis with no memories of who they are or how they got on board. Facing threats at every turn - and the realization that they were wanted criminals pre-amnesia - they have to work together to survive a voyage charged with vengeance, betrayal and hidden secrets. Get more of Dark Matter exclusive content: Find Dark Matter on Facebook ►► http://po.st/LikeDarkMatter Follow Dark Matter on Twitter ►► http://po.st/FollowDarkMatter Watch more SYFY shows: Watch Face Off ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreFaceOff In this competition/elimination series, special effects make-up artists participate in elaborate challenges for a grand prize and the honor of being Hollywood's next great effects artist. Watch The Expanse ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheExpanse Hundreds of years in the future, humans have colonized the solar system. Earth, Mars and the Belt are now on the brink of war. And all it will take is a single spark. Watch 12 Monkeys ►► http://po.st/WatchMore12Monkeys Two time travelers, Cole and Cassie, must journey throughout time to prevent the Army of the 12 Monkeys from destroying all reality. Watch Wynonna Earp ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreWynonnaEarp Wynonna Earp follows Wyatt Earp's great granddaughter as she battles demons and other creatures. With her unique abilities, and a posse of dysfunctional allies, she's the only thing that can bring the paranormal to justice. Watch The Magicians ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreTheMagicians Based upon Lev Grossman's best-selling books, The Magicians centers around Brakebills University, a secret institution specializing in magic. There, amidst an unorthodox education of spellcasting, a group of twenty-something friends soon discover that a magical fantasy world they read about as children is all too real— and poses grave danger to humanity. Watch Killjoys ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreKilljoys Killjoys follows a fun-loving, hard living trio of interplanetary bounty hunters sworn to remain impartial as they chase deadly warrants throughout the Quad, a distant system on the brink of a bloody, multiplanetary class war. Watch Z Nation ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreZNation A group of survivors must cross the country with a possible cure for the zombie apocalypse. The holder of the cure, a zombie-human hybrid named Murphy, may not be so cooperative. Watch Blood Drive ►► http://po.st/WatchMoreBloodDrive Los Angeles 1999 - The Future: where water is a scarce as oil, and climate change keeps the temperature at a cool 115 in the shade. About SYFY: It doesn’t matter if you’re into space outlaws, exiled dragon queens, or survivors of the zombie apocalypse. If you love it, you’re one of us. Get more SYFY exclusive content: Visit SYFY.com ►► http://bit.ly/VisitSYFY Find SYFY on Facebook ►► http://bit.ly/LikeSYFY Follow SYFY on Twitter ►► http://bit.ly/FollowSYFY Follow SYFY on Google ►► http://bit.ly/PlusSYFY Follow SYFY on Instagram ►► http://bit.ly/InstaSYFY Follow SYFY on Tumblr ►► http://bit.ly/TumblrSYFY About SYFY WIRE: SYFY WIRE is a fan-first genre news and editorial destination dedicated to covering science fiction and nerd culture across TV, Film, Books, Comics, space and technology with up-to-the-minute news, in-depth analysis and content that drives conversation and debate. Get SYFY WIRE exclusive content: Watch SYFY WIRE on YouTube ►► https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFYWIRE Subscribe to SYFY on YouTube ►► http://po.st/SubscribeToSYFYWIRE Visit SYFYWIRE.com ►► po.st/SYFYWIRE Find SYFYWIRE on Facebook ►► po.st/LikeSYFYWIRE Follow SYFYWIRE on Twitter ►► po.st/FollowSYFYWIRE DARK MATTER | Season 3, Episode 10: Sneak Peek | SYFY https://www.youtube.com/c/SYFY Catégorie:Vidéos